El reino sin miedo
by dbssdb
Summary: La historia de Halibel y conversión a Espada


**El reino sin miedo**

El caos reinaba en aquél instante. Tras la explosión, una densa nube de polvo envolvía a atacantes y atacados. Un puñetazo, un enemigo tratando de degollarles, todo era confusión y terror, sobre todo terror.

-¡Vámonos!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas -¡Corred!

Tres figuras comenzaron una desenfrenada carrera hacia donde habían escuchado la voz pero cuando lograron reunirse para escapar, se percataron de la inmensa pérdida.

-¡Illya!- Gritó una de las tres figuras aún confusa -¡La hemos dejado atrás!

-¡Ya no se puede hacer nada Mira!- ¡Déjala atrás o nos atraparan también!

-Pero…- Continuó la tercera –La van a…

-Apacci tiene razón- Cortó la misma voz que las había reunido –Nuestra única oportunidad para escapar es que ella quede atrás.

-Ha… Halibel-sama…

Halibel corría a través del vasto desierto junto a sus tres compañeras, había sido un ataque por sorpresa, cuando descansaban somnolientas después de haber pasado un día entero huyendo como siempre… ese era el modo de vida en Hueco Mundo, al menos para quienes no podían defenderse de los más fuertes.

Los hollows más poderosos solían reunirse en grandes grupos de caza, las mujeres siempre solían ser la presa a menudo, ya fueran simples Hollow o Arrancars capaces de defenderse y eso las convertía en un grupo fácil. Atrás quedaba su compañera, seguramente ahora devorada por el hambriento grupo que las había seguido tratando de darles caza. Miedo… mucho miedo, así era la vida para todas ellas desde que podían recordar. La ley del más fuerte imperaba en su mundo, una ley de la que nadie podía escapar y que no reparaba en consecuencias.

Tras varias horas de marcha silenciosa, el grupo de Arrancars divisó unas ruinas a lo lejos.

-Descansaremos allí- Indico Halibel –En tres horas reanudaremos la marcha.

-Si, Halibel-sama- Respondieron las tres a coro.

El lugar estaba totalmente en ruinas, tan solo un par de torres se alzaban frágiles y semiderruidas dando constancia de que alguna vez aquello fue habitable. El grupo se acomodó y minutos después tres de ellas dormían profundamente mientras Halibel montaba guardia.

Su turno transcurría en silencio, la mujer de tez morena miraba al horizonte ocultando su miedo tras una mirada seria y firme, miedo a tener que huir de nuevo, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo que nunca desaparecía. Pero entonces divisó algo, un grupo de unas seis personas caminaba en dirección hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban. Halibel se agazapó y guardó silencio, por sus formas humanas suponía que debían de ser Arrancars al igual que ellas y eso era lo que le preocupaba. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la zona y ella les pudo distinguir claramente, tres de ellos parecían simples humanos aunque podía sentir un poder en ellos mucho mayor que el de los tres Arrancar que les acompañaban, uno de los tres parecía que parecía ser el líder se adelantó a observar el lugar. Halibel le miraba fijamente, podía ver grandeza y crueldad en él pero había algo que no era capaz de encontrar y eso era miedo, el mismo miedo que no la dejaba descansar y el mismo miedo que no parecía preocupar a los acompañantes de aquel humano.

-Este lugar nos servirá- Declaró el humano. –Aquí levantaremos nuestro palacio.

-Si, Aizen-sama- Respondió uno de los Arrancar que les acompañaban –Pero no estamos solos…

Halibel se encogió de miedo, ¿la habrían sentido?, los ojos de los recién llegados miraban ahora fijamente hacia donde ella se encontraba pero entre todos esos ojos, los del llamado Aizen eran los que la habían hipnotizado.

-Por favor- Dijo Aizen calmadamente –Sal de ahí y acompáñanos.

Halibel se sintió como hipnotizada, totalmente fascinada por la mirada de aquél que no sentía ningún miedo. Lentamente, abandonó su posición segura y se acercó a los humanos.

-¿También vas a convertirla? –Preguntó uno de los humanos que llevaba vendados los ojos.

-Servirá- Fue lo único que respondió Aizen.

Lo que Halibel sintió a continuación fue algo totalmente indescriptible, el humano había sacado una extraña piedra verde de entre sus ropas y la había acercado a su frente. Justo en ese momento, todo se había fundido en blanco a su alrededor mientras sentía como su cuerpo cambiaba. Sus garras se transformaban en manos, sus colmillos en dientes, su espalda ahora se erguía perfectamente y sus rasgos tomaban una apariencia más suave, más… humana.

Halibel abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad, podía sentir como el poder fluía a través de su cuerpo y como por una vez en toda su vida, por un solo instante… no sentía ningún miedo.

-¡Eh Aizen! ¿Vamos a coger a todos los debiluchos que encontremos por el camino? Vaya estupidez…

Las groseras palabras que dirigió uno de los arrancars acompañantes a Aizen la hirieron como si hubiesen sido dirigidas a ella misma. En ese momento su instinto actuó por sí solo, un instinto asesino y despiadado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su mano había atravesado por completo el pecho del sorprendido arrancar que ahora la miraba con ojos llenos de miedo, de aquel miedo que tanto había temido ella y que ahora veía tan lejano.

Por unos instantes disfrutó de la escena, disfrutaba de ser ella quien provocaba miedo y no al revés. Era una sensación nueva para ella.

-Puedes dejarlo ya, ya no nos sirve para nada- Dijo Aizen con una sonrisa.

Halibel le soltó con una mueca de despreció y le dejo en el suelo agonizante.

-Tú serás mi Espada, tomarás el puesto del ex –Espada que agoniza a tus pies y me servirás directamente. ¿Aceptas ese honor?

-Yo seré su Espada Aizen-sama, todo aquél que se levante contra usted morirá por mi voluntad.

-Excelente. Entonces acompañadme a preparar nuestro nuevo mundo- Continuó mirando a todos sus seguidores. –Acompañadme y juntos dominaremos cielo y tierra, acabaremos con vuestros temores y gobernaremos sobre todo ser. Aquí levantaremos Las Noches y crearemos nuestro ejército.

Y con esas palabras comenzó el reinado de Aizen en Hueco Mundo, un reinado que Halibel presenció desde su comienzo en su posición privilegiada y con sus compañeras como sus fieles exequias. Fue el comienzo de un reino sin miedo.


End file.
